The riveting gun is a specialized manual tool for industry and decoration. In the conventional riveting gun, the handle and the riveting device are intersected with one another. Therefore, it is primarily employed to rivet two parallel boards. However, for the riveting gun, which is operated in the vertical direction, the riveting operation is limited by the intersected structure of the riveting device and the handle. The riveting operation of the riveting gun in vertical direction is not smooth and does not comply with ergonomics. Accordingly, the pneumatic hydraulic riveting gun is not suitable for the riveting operation in vertical direction.
Moreover, the pushing device of the conventional riveting gun is mounted outside the gun body. In other words, when a trigger is pressed, a connecting rod triggers a hitting board so as to move a piston-pushing rod for controlling the gas flow. Because the devices are exposed to the outside, the connecting rod easily gets loose or suffers from damage due to collision. Besides, the conventional riveting gun lacks the beautiful appearance.
Furthermore, the rivet-ejecting method of the conventional riveting gun is accomplished by downwardly inclining the riveting hole or the backseat of the riveting gun so as to allow the rivet to fall down as a result of rivet's weight. According to this operation method for ejecting the rivet, the operator must change the angle of the riveting gun unceasingly. Moreover, the required time for free falling of the rivet is very long and further affects the speed of the riveting operation.